That's What I Like About You
by Inuyasha Kid
Summary: Maxwell truly loves Fran. But he can't help but be so emo. Advice from Niles does the job. He tells Fran and...


That's What I Like About You

Hey it's the one and only, Inuyasha Kid! How are you peeps doing? Okay, my story is about my fav series The Nanny. I just love watching it. This is a little bit of my own work and I think there are somethings I added here from the show..so, enjoy! 3

Maxwell Sheffield couldn't control his emotions of the beautiful Fran Fine. He was in his office walking back in forth in a line to get his mind off of her,"Oh, what's wrong with me Niles? I can't tell her how I _feel._" Niles grabbed his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes,"Sir, you have to tell her how you feel. If you don't she'll be taken away from you when you least expect it!" "What do you mean by _taken away?_" "She might realize you might not love her back. She'll be scared to be in the world alone and go and find another man to love her back." "Niles...you're right.." He turned back, looking at the picture he and Fran took at the photo booth,"Sigh.." Niles grabbed Maxwell again and turned him around,"Sir. How do you really feel about Ms. Fine?" "I feel so--" Fran barged in with two cups of tea,"Hey you guys! I brought you two--" "God dang it woman!" Fran backed away, placed the cups down and backed away from the screaming Niles,"What? You don't like decaf?" "Leave, NOW!" Niles pointed his finger out the door. Fran hurried out the door. "What was that for?" "Tell ME how you FEEL!" "I...I..." "NOW!" "I LOVE her okay?" He picked up the cup of tea Fran brought in,"Mmm..." "Thank you Sir." Niles picked up the other cup of tea,"It's nice to hear that you love her." "I guess. But how do I tell her...?" "Think about it Sir." "Okay, Niles. Go away..."He headed out the door. There he saw Fran waiting outside in the hall,"Ms. Fine, I got an answer." "What did he say?" "He's fallen in love with you." "Thank you Niles!" Fran secretly handed a ten dollar bill to Niles,"..Yeah..thank you." "No pleasure, Ms. Fine."

Fran wore her jean skirt, a black t-shirt, some high heels, and some sexy red lipstick. She opened the door to Max's office,"Ummm..Mr. Sheffield?" "Y-yes, Ms. Fine..?" Max's British accent wore down with fear,"Um...come in." Fran sat at the edge of his desk, as usual. Maxwell couldn't help but eye her body,"Looking good." It was all that he could say. He didn't want to mess up his chance of telling how he feels about her. "Oh, Mr. Sheffield.." She stood up and sat on the couch, looking toward the ceiling. Maxwell got out of his chair and in front of Fran,"Ms. Fine.." "Yes?"

"Umm.."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"I'm not gonna tell unless you tell." She giggled.

"Well, well, well. I'm not gonna tell unless _you tell me._" He smirked.

Fran crossed her legs,"Hmm..."

Max sat next beside her.

"Mr. Sheffield..I...umm."

"Fran..."

"Max..."

They got close to each other. Fran got up,"I can't.." "Huh?" He got up as well." "Mr. Sheffield. If we have to play mind games..I might as well not 'play' along." Fran looked deep into Max's eyes. "Well..I shall tell you how I feel." Fran thought to herself, _C'mon. Say I love you, Fran! Don't make me wait for another 5 or 10 years!_

"I...am deeply in LOVE with you!" Maxwell looked at Fran and a light blush appeared on his cheeks,"There..off my back.." "Oh..Mr..Maxwell...I love you too." She stepped closer to Maxwell who was placing his hands on her waist,"I'm so glad to hear that." Fran gently wrapped her arms around him, hoping to be comfortable to the cuddling she happens to enjoy,"Well...I'll have to show you.." Suddenly, they started to make love..I think it's more like, "expressing" their love.

A couple of minutes passed by. They let go of each other, and headed to the bathroom. Fran blushed as she was wiping the lipstick off of Max's lips,"I'm so sorry about the lipstick." Max smiled as he looked in the mirror and saw a clean mouth already,"It's okay..Ms. Fine." "What! Why can't you start calling me Fran?" "I'm just not used to that." "Well you better get used to it mister." She started to poke Maxwell in the center of his chest,"Yeah. Get used to that too." She turned around and walked out of the bathroom. "Wait! Miss.." "She turned around,"What is it..._Mr. Sheffield_?" "...Fran, wait!" That got her attention.

"Wait...I am truly sorry. I mean..I told you how I feel. I have to sink into that feeling a bit more."

"Hmm..." She began to ponder,"Okay. I have been dying to call you Max for...5 years.."

Maxwell caught up to Fran who was now in his bedroom. Fran quickly locked the door before Maxwell reached the door,"Hold on a minute.." She began to undress herself. She left on her bra and bikini underwear and wore a see-through silk robe she grabbed from her room on the way to his bedroom. She unlocked the door, and there she didn't see her beloved Max outside,"Maybe...he left.." She walked to the bed. Maxwell didn't leave..he just undressesed and put on a fancy robe. He snuck up on Fran and surprised her by lifting her and carrying her to the bed,"Oh...Fran..you look beautiful.." "Awww..."She giggled, staring at the hansome Maxwell that was now in her heart. He placed her down gently on the bed and got in it, right next to the sexy Fran that was now in his heart,"Oh..you are looking really good." He and Fran started to make love. Again.

The next day.

They woke up and headed downstairs, to the kitchen. Max stopped Fran, who was behind him and they both stared at the scene. Niles and C.C. were cuddling each other. Maxwell and Fran went back upstairs.

Hours passed by, and Fran was in the living room, reading a magazine. Maxwell stared at Fran. He smiled and kept on walking. Brighton came in, curious,"Hey, Fran. Are you and dad...like this...?" He placed his left hand on his right hand,"Are ya?" Fran rolled her eyes,"Yes, Brighton. We are like that." "Okay..just wondering." He walked away, smiling for some reason. ding dong the doorbell rang. Fran got up and got it. It was Sylvia,"Ma? What're you..doing here?" "I know what you did last night." "You know? Something that Max and I did..?" "Yeah. A mother knows these things." "Ugh." "What?" "It's just that maybe people will think badly about this." "Honey, people know. Mr. Sheffield loved you since he first laid eyes on you. It was kinda obvious." "I guess you're right." "Trust me." Fran smiled,"At least my Max looks like James Bond!" "Augh!" She got up to eat in their kitchen.

Maxwell went down the stairs,"Darling?" "Yeah?" She knew it was Max, he was the only one who calls her that,"I love you!" He screamed out,"Now and forever more!" He ran to her and started to kiss her. "Oh..Max..." Fran loved him. He made her feel so special. "Maxwell...you beast!" "Only for you...I would be.." They went inside the kitchen. Max read the Review Journal,"Sweetheart, look at this...it's unbelievable.." "What is it sweetie?" She sat down, handing the cup of coffee she made for him,"Here, sweetie." He handed the newspaper to Fran,"Wow. Nice cup of coffee." "Heehee, thank you." She read the paper,"Oh my God!" "I know!" "They're having a sale on mini skirts in JCpenny!" "Oh, really...Oh! Not that, there." She read the headline.

"Local Producer Maxwell Sheffield produces play that wipes out all plays in Broadway. Review Journal's Paul Jacobson went to the play,"Spectacular." The word says all."

"Awww! You're in the paper! I'm so proud of you." Fran kissed Maxwell sweetly. "Thanks, sweetheart." Maxwell drank some coffee and handed it to Fran. She drank some also. "Okay let's go." "Go where?" "To JCpenny." Fran got up,"Why?" Maxwell got up and went into the living room,"To buy you that mini skirt I'm dying to see you in." "Oh, Mr. Sheffield!"

OKAY IT'S THE END. BUT HERE'S WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT TIME.

Fran and Maxwell's relationship is at the point where they really are into it. Maxwell becomes like so emo and asks Fran to marry him, because he can't live without her. His proposal takes place in Los Angeles, where they (Max and Fran) are on a vacay to relax from all their troubles.

The End

Hey, my friend who is like a total Nanny fan, she asked me a survey. Please email me Thankz.

Which couple is the craziest?

a.) Maxwell and Fran

b.) Niles and C.C.

c.) Michael and Maggie

What couple is the sweetest, romantic, and just loves to do it?

a.) Maxwell and Fran

b.) Niles and C.C.

c.) Michael and Maggie

What couple is better?

a.) Maxwell and Fran

b.) Niles and C.C.

c.) Michael and Maggie

THANKZ BYE!


End file.
